Trapped in the Closet
by Creek Grrl
Summary: "You're gonna get it." He says. Cartman reminisces how he ended up in a closet, watching Craig and Tweek "Do the nasty" Rated M, for sex Pairings:Creek, Style, Bunny, Grestophe


_Okay, I read a fanfic, and it got my imagination working good. It was very funny, and it gave me an idea. Please review. I don't own South Park, it belongs To Trey and Matt._

* * *

As I listened to the squeaks from the bed moving, the moans, cries of pleasure, and watching the two on the bed, humping like mad, completely nude, save for a blue chullo hat, and an unbuttoned green shirt, I reminisced on how I ended up in a closet, waiting for a chance to sneak out of the room without being caught, and beaten to a pulp, by Craig.

_It started with Token having a party._

_I decided to go, it was a chance to get out of my house, where I would have to listen to my mom, and some random guy(s) fucking._

_I walked in, the first thing I did was grab a beer, and sit on Token's couch._

_"Sup, Fatty."_

_Kenny said, sipping his beer._

_I had gotten used to people calling me things like "Fatass" or "Tubby" or even "Fatso", so I didn't yell at Kenny for calling me that._

_"Nothing much, poor boy."_

_I said, taking another swig of my beer._

_"Wanna smoke?"_

_Kenny asked, holding out a joint._

_"Sure, Kenneh, but I ain't paying you for it."_

_Kenny shrugged._

_"Whatever."_

_I lit up the joint, and inhaled._

_"So, wanna play a game?"_

_Kenny asked._

_"If it has to do with your dick, then no."_

_"Oh, no, no, no. It's Truth or Dare. So, you wanna play."_

_"Okay, Truth or Dare, Kenneh."_

_"Dare, you fat pussy."_

_"EH! I ain't a pussy! I dare you to... Grab Tweek's ass!"_

_I said, smirking evilly._

_Kenny gulped._

_Craig was against a wall, Tweek's face was buried in his neck, kissing, and Craig's arms moving up and down his back, going up his shirt._

_"Are you insane?!... Wait, don't answer that. Craig would rip my dick off and shove it up my ass sideways, if I were to so much as STARE at Tweek's ass... Which is pretty nice by the way..."_

_"Ooh, someone's a scared little pussy!"_

_Kenny took a drag from his cigarette._

_"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm gonna get you for this if he kicks my ass!"_

_Kenny stood up slowly._

_Started walking towards Tweek._

_The atmosphere in the room became a bit tense, sine a few people overheard, and was watching._

_Kenny reached his hand out..._

_...And grabbed Tweek's ass._

_Tweek, squeaked, and pulled away._

_"What?"_

_Craig asked._

_"You know how I feel about you grabbing my ass, Craig. Don't."_

_Tweek said, crossing his arms._

_Craig cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow._

_"The fuck are you talking about? I didn't grab your..."_

_Craig trailed off, noticing Kenny, and glared at him._

_Kenny started inching towards the door slowly, stopping and turning to Craig, when he started growling at him._

_"McCorrmick! What did I tell you about touching-"_

_"Cartman dared me to! It wasn't my fault, man!"_

_He said._

_Then, he ran._

_"Whatever..."_

_Craig said, attacking Tweek's neck again._

_Tweek moaned, and leaned in._

_I walked upstairs._

_Kenny grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a room._

_"We aren't finished here. My turn- Wait! I gotta take a piss first!"_

_Kenny said, running out of the room._

_"Okay..."_

_I said._

_I waited a bit._

_Continued to wait._

_Every minute felt like an hour._

_Kenny had shut the door on his way out._

_I noticed the doorknob turning and the sound of two people kissing and feeling each other._

_"Mm... Craig..."_

_One voice moaned out._

_Shit, it was Craig and Tweek!_

_I did the only thing that could be done fastest._

_I dashed silently into the closet and shut the door quietly._

_The door opened._

_Craig and Tweek stumbled into the room, totally drunk._

_Tweek had a bunch of hickies on his neck, and so did Craig._

_Craig was leaning on Tweek for support._

_Tweek tackled him onto the bed._

_I silently gagged._

_Craig flipped their positions._

_I shut my eyes._

_That didn't help much._

_I could still hear the moans. __A whisper of, "Leave it on... You're sexier with it on..." _

_As well as Craig saying, "What, I'm not sexy with it?"_

_And, Tweek replying, "Shut up and kiss me."_

_I felt like I was gonna puke, when I heard the sound of zippers being pulled down, and clothes being removed._

_Finally, I decided to open my eyes._

_I regretted it as soon as I did, but I didn't close my eyes._

_The only thing Tweek had on was his shirt, and it was unbuttoned, and Craig just had his hat on._

_Craig was on top of him, and was thrusting fast, making the bed squeak._

_Tweek was making weird noises. Even weirder than the ones he normally makes, and Craig was moaning._

_Every so often, I heard Tweek moaning, "H-Harder... F-Faster... Ah, f-fuck..."_

_And, Craig moaning, "Mm... Tweekers... Ah, fuck..."_

_I gagged._

Now, I have to wait until they get done and fall asleep, or Craig and Tweek find out that I'm in the closet.

But, them finishing anytime soon, doesn't seem likely.

They're still going at it, and I'm seriously feeling nauseous.

My legs feel weak, I fall back, hitting the wall, and making a thumping noise.

I freeze, and shut my eyes.

Hopefully neither of them heard that or just thought that they did that.

I don't think that luck's on my side tonight though.

The frantic thrusting, and moaning noises stop.

"What, Tweek?"

"C-Craig... I heard a noise."

"Look, Tweekers. Can we just finish up, and I'll check the noise out then, okay, babe?"

"No! Whatever it is. I-It c-can hear us, and s-see us.*NRGH*"

"Ugh... Fine... If it's McCorrmick, I'm gonna kill him again."

I open my eyes.

I hear him get up and see him pull some pants on.

"Where did the noise sound like it was coming from, Tweekie?"

"T-The closet."

Shit.

Craig starts walking towards the closet.

Tweek gets up after him.

He grabs Craig's arm.

"Tweek, get back in bed, I doubt if it's a gnome or something like that."

Tweek looks unsure, but turns and walks towards the bed slowly.

Kenny was right. Tweek does have a nice ass.

Kenny knows how to appreciate a good ass when he sees one.

I feel some blood rush to certain part of my body.

How did that happen?

Craig starts to reach for the closet door.

Then, he grabs the handle.

I'm sweating buckets, and I can hear my heart in my ears.

Then the bedroom door opens, and Craig turns away from the closet.

"Wassup, buddy."

Kenny's voice says.

He's obviously drunk, and extremely high.

"I'm not your buddy, now leave."

Craig says, obviously irritated.

"Aw, but I wanna have a threesome."

"No! You aren't allowed to touch Tweek, unless you want your nuts to be ripped off and shoved down your throat."

"Aw, come on, PLEASE!"

"Gah! N-No, K-Kenny. I-I only want C-Craig t-to touch me."

Tweek says, his face a bright shade of red.

I think Craig blushed too, but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Get. Out. MCCORRMICK!"

Craig yells, shoving McCorrmick, I mean, Kenny, out the door.

"Now, where were we?"

Craig asks, a perverted smirk on his face.

"You were about to open the closet?"

Craig's smirk fades.

"Oh... Right."

He sighs.

He opens the closet.

"There's nothing in- What the fuck?!"

I give Craig a nervous smile.

"Um, I can explain."

I say quickly.

Tweek walks up to the closet, and stares straight at me.

"OH, JESUS, THE PRESSURE!"

He screamed, hanging onto Craig's shoulder like it was a lifeline.

"Tweekers? That was my ear."

Craig says slowly, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh, s-sorry, C-Craig. Oh, god. W-What if I made you go deaf?! Then you'd-"

Craig grabs him and kisses him before he could finish.

"Not gonna happen."

He says.

"Now, what to do with you. I SHOULD, kick your ass for snooping on us having sex, but I don't think that's a good enough punishment. In fact, I don't think you were JUST snooping, I think you were staring at Tweek's ass, considering the bulge in your pants..."

"But I wasn't-"

"You WERE! Why else would you be in a closet?!"

Craig says.

"Let me explain! You see, Kenneh and I were playing Truth or Dare, and we had went upstairs for Kenneh's turn, and then, he went to take a piss, and you two came in while I was waiting. I panicked and went to the closet, to wait it out."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"No, I expect you, to not kick my ass or kill me for being in the closet."

Craig simply smirks.

"You're gonna get it."

He says.

**Next day.**

So, Craig didn't kick my ass or kill me for being in the closet, watching him and his boyfriend fuck, but I'm expecting him to try and do something to humiliate me publicly, so I have my eye on him.

I walk into the lunchroom.

Craig's talking to Clyde, and Tweek's at Craig's side.

When Craig sees me, he nudges Tweek.

Tweek looks, and fucking smirks evilly.

What the fucking hell are they gonna do?!

Craig gets behind Tweek, and starts humping him, watching me all the while, and smirking.

No one else seems to get why they're doing that now, in the middle of the cafeteria, instead of the janitors closet or a bathroom stall.

Tweek presses his ass against Craig, and starts grinding against him, moaning softly.

Clyde looks confused.

"Um, what the hell are you doing?"

He asks both Craig and Tweek.

"Screwing with Cartman's head."

Craig answers, smirking at me.

"O-Oh, C-Craig, f-faster..."

Tweek moans softly.

Craig, grabs Tweek's hips, and obeys.

Even though this isn't normal behavior for either of them, everyone goes back to eating, and their regular chitchat, except me.

Even Clyde goes over, and sits with Token.

I hightail it outta there, because I feel like I'm gonna puke.

I rush into a bathroom, and stop.

Fuck.

More fags doing shit.

Stan has the Jew pressed up against a stall door, and is kissing him passionately.

I run from there, without being noticed.

Once I see a door, I open it quickly.

God dammit!

Even more fags doing shit.

Kenny has his hands up Butter's shirt, and is biting and sucking at his neck.

Butters is moaning.

I slam the door shut and run to another door, and open it.

It's a classroom.

Not again, dammit!

That British fag, or French, I can't remember, Christophe, has Gregory on a desk, his hands are around Gregory's waist, and Gregory's arms are around Christophe's neck.

They're kissing quite heatedly.

God damn, fucking stupid, fags.

* * *

_Okay, this took me a few days, please take it as an apology for not updating any of my other stories. The ending, came from nowhere. I was underneath my desk, organizing some of my shoes, and this came to mind. I will try to update my other stories asap, but it isn't certain that it's gonna be anytime this week or next week. Maybe the week after that. Because, I screwed up and deleted an almost complete chapter of not one, but THREE stories. I am a fucktard! Anyways, I'm still pissed at myself about that, so I'm not gonna update until I stop being pissed at myself, which will take a few days. Please review, they mean a ton(But thankfully, they don't weigh as much as they mean.;))_


End file.
